Battle of Capella IV
The '''Battle of Capella IV' was a battle between the forces of the United Federation of Planets and the Narada, a rogue Romulan mining vessel commanded by Nero, who was seeking vengeance against the Federation and Ambassador Spock after the destruction of Romulus by the explosion of the Hobus star in 2387. The Klingon Imperial Fleet was also involved in the battle on the Federation´s side, because of the battle´s proximity to the Federation-Klingon border, and two ''Valdore'' class warbirds were also involved in the battle on Nero´s side. The battle resulted in Nero and Spock being brought back in time to 2233 and 2258 respectively, by the black hole Spock created to stop the supernova. This led to the creation of the alternate reality. Prelude In 2387, the Hobus star exploded in a supernova which threatened the galaxy. The first indications of the disaster were observed on stardate 64333.4 by the crew of the Romulan Mining Guild ship Narada, who were mining the first planet in the Hobus system for the rare mineral decalithium. Wild fluctuations in Hobus’ radiation output forced the Narada to abandon a mining operation and evacuate the area at warp. The star erupted, destroying the planet. Ambassador Spock warned the Romulan senate that the imminent supernova would be “unlike any the galaxy has ever seen” and that the star had converted the planet’s mass into energy, increasing its own power. 27 hours after stardate 64444.5, the Hobus star exploded, the effects propagating through subspace at multiwarp speeds, destroying the planets Romulus and Remus. On stardate 64471.6, Ambassador Spock, using a prototype ship equipped with red matter, the Jellyfish, created a black hole, absorbing the exploding star just after it reached the Federation side of the Federation-Klingon Border. The Battle On Spock's return journey, he was intercepted by Nero, a Romulan miner in command of the Narada, along with two other rouge ''Valdore'' class warbirds. Nero's family, including his wife and unborn son, had been killed in the desruction of Romulus, and he was out for revenge against the Federation and Spock, who in his eyes just stood by and watched as Romulus was destroyed. As the Narada was a prototype ship reverse engineered from Borg technology by the Tal Shiar, and the Jellyfish was only a small, one man transport, Spock was forced to keep evading Nero while he called for Starfleet reinforcements. When the reinforcements arrived, led by the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] and the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)|USS Intrepid-A]], a battle ensued between the rouge Romulans and the Starfleet forces. The two warbirds were destroyed, and both the Jellyfish and the Narada were both pulled into the black hole. Aftermath The battle resulted in Nero and Spock being brought back in time to 2233 and 2258 respectively, by the black hole Spock created to stop the supernova. This led to the creation of the alternate reality. Starships at the Battle of Capella IV The following is a partial list of starships that fought in the battle. United Federation of Planets *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise]] (NCC-1701-E) ::''Sovereign'' class *[[USS Endeavour (NCC-73657)|USS Endeavour]] (NCC-73657) ::''Prometheus'' class *[[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)|USS Intrepid]] (NCC-724656-A) ::''Sovereign'' class *[[USS George Hammond (NCC-76325)|USS George Hammond]] (NCC-76325) ::''Daedalus'' class *[[USS Sojourner (NCC-37504)|USS Sojourner]] (NCC-37504) ::: ''Daedalus'' class *USS Armstrong (NCC-39213) ::: ''Galaxy'' class *[[USS California (NCC-23641)|USS California]] (NCC-23641) ::''Excelsior'' class * ::''Sovereign'' class *[[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)| USS Voyager]] (NCC-74656) ::''Intrepid'' class *[[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (II)|USS Defiant]] (NX-74205) :''Defiant'' class *[[USS Iowa (NCC-5159-A)|USS Iowa]] (NCC-5159-A) : ''Galaxy'' class *[[USS Templar (NCC-573912)|USS Templar]] (NCC-573912) : ''Excalibur'' class Klingon Empire *IKS Negh´var : ''Negh´var'' class *IKS Khitomer :: ''K'Vort'' class *IKS Narendra III : ''Negh´var'' class *IKS S´llah : ''Vor'cha'' class Rogue Romulans *''Narada'' : ''D´Kar'' class *IRW D´tavan : [[Valdore class|''Valdore class]] *IRW ''Y´brod : ''Valdore ''class Category:Battles